fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Better Sex (U.S. Syndicated Game Show)
The Better Sex is a television game show in the United States where men competed against women in a "battle of the sexes" format. The Mark Goodson-Bill Todman production ran on ABC from July 18, 1977 to January 13, 1978. The show had two hosts, one male and one female; each one acted as a leader to the team of the appropriate sex. The male host was Bill Anderson, and the female host was Sarah Purcell. The current version was launched on June 6, 2016 with Cat Deeley as the female host and Guy Fieri as the male host. The current version is produced by the revival of All-American Television. Gameplay The show pitted two teams of six men and six women in a battle-of-the-sexes elimination game. One member of the team in control was asked a question, either general-knowledge or survey. The contestant was then handed a card which contained the correct answer and a bluff answer. The player's job was to choose which answer to use to try to fool the opposing team/sex. After the contestant made his/her choice, up to three members of the other team decided to either agree or disagree on the answer. Only two could agree or disagree and once they did, the correct answer was then revealed. If the two players made an incorrect judgment, they were knocked out of the game. If they made a correct judgment, they stayed in the game and the player offering the answer was knocked out along with a teammate of the opposing team's choice; additionally, that team took control of the next question. When a team was down to two players and could not agree whether an answer was correct or a bluff, the second player was given a chance to convince the first that he or she was correct. If they still disagreed with each other, the answer given by the first of the two players was taken. The first team to eliminate the other team won the game, $1,000 and a chance to play for $5,000. Bonus Game In the bonus game, the winning team faced 30 members of the opposite sex in the studio audience. One at a time, each team member was asked a question, then was handed a card which showed the correct answer only. The contestant could use that answer or come up with a bluff of his or her own. After the player gave an answer, the audience members then voted to agree or disagree on the answer. Each audience member held a paddle-shaped electronic device which displayed their choice. The correct answer was revealed, and any audience members who voted wrong were eliminated and sat down. Play continued until all six questions were played. If any audience members were left standing, the team lost and the audience survivors split $500. However, if all 30 audience members were knocked out in six questions or less, the winning team split $5,000. Teams stayed on the show until they lost twice. Category:Syndicated programmes Category:Game shows Category:All American Television